wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of the Candypops
"Family secrets are forbidden to know by others, only family members knows it, it's time to show their's" ''~~Fanfic Quote Intro The Candypops have 12 Members right? The 2 are Bloodie Candyknife and Kniro Candyknife. The other racers don't know their secret but it's time to know. Credit and Characters Credit: Sweet Eve for: Francis Rainbowflipper,Popcillia Icebow,Strawbetty Muttonfudge,Riller Murderbutter,Darcy O'Butlers,Chris Mellowpop,Snugglez Reesecupper,Milkhead and Mark O'Cream. Disney for: All the Sugar Rush racers except the Recolors Characters: '''Main characters: The Candypops Supporting Characters: Francis Rainbowflipper Popcillia Icebow Strawbetty Muttonfudge Riller Murderbutter Darcy O'Butlers Minor Characters: Chris Mellowpop Snugglez Reesecupper Milkhead Mark O'Cream Extra Characters: The SUGAR RUSH racers Story Chapter 1: G'Morning Candypops! It's morning in Sugar Rush and Daniel walks in the kitchen seeing his whole family there Daniel: -yaws- Morning family! Bloodie: Mornin' bro! Kniro: hiya Bloodie! -yawns while holding a purple giraffe plushie torn without the head cause the head is dangling on it's stomach with a piece of string with blood on it's body- Izzy: Where's Bibble? Bibble: -jumps behind Izzy surprising her- G'MORNING!!! Izzy: Aaaaaaaaaah! -Bibble giggles and Izzy runs after her- Bibble: Mwahahahaha! You'll never catch ME sis! -giggles- Jiro: hey! -Jumps on Izzy's back- Bibble: Me too! Me too! -jumps happily then jumps on Izzy's back too- -Izzy runs around in circles then out the door with Jiro and Bibble on her back- Izzy: would you 2 get off me! -Izzy pushes the two off her back while the three started laughing- Chapter 2: Meeting the Bullies Strawbetty and Popcillia were just enjoying the morning air when they tripped over Jiro,Bibble and Izzy. Strawbetty: hey! Watch it! Izzy: hey! You don't yell at my family like that! Popcillia: -Scowls at Izzy- Never... Yell at Strawbetty like that you dumb Vanellope Color-Copy! Izzy: -Scowls at Popcillia and Strawbetty- who are you calling a color-copy you dumb Popsicle Priss! Strawbetty: never call Popcillia a priss you color copy! Izzy: so... You call me a color copy too huh?! Strawbetty and Popcillia: yeah! Izzy: well... Here's my answer! -Izzy does a double bicycle kick at Strawbetty and Popcillia's faces making their faces bleed- Strawbetty: I'm calling mom! Izzy: go! Call your mom you little crybaby! Taffyta on the phone: Hello? Betty? Strawbetty crying: Mom! Someone double bicycle kicked me and Popcillia! Come here quick with Vanellope! Taffyta: ok sure. I'm coming there with Vanellope Strawbetty: Here in the candycane forest near the exit. Taffyta: ok! I'm gonna make whoever hurt you and your friend pay! Strawbetty: thanks mom! Chapter 3: Payback or not? Taffyta and Vanellope went to the candycane forest where they found Popcillia,Strawbetty,Jiro,Bibble and Izzy. -Vanellope saw Izzy just glaring at Popcillia and Strawbetty not moving a muscle, she is just stiff- Vanellope: what's wrong? Izzy, what happened? Hey BFF? Hello Izzy? Ya awake? Izzy: -growling- ya... I'm fine... Taffyta: Betty! Are you ok? You're face is bleeding! Strawbetty: -crying- Mommy!!! Taffyta: oh my! Did Izzy do this? Strawbetty: YES! Mom! Tell Vanellope to put her in the fungeon! Taffyta: Vanellope, put Izzy in the fungeon for hurting Betty and Popcillia! Vanellope: why? You know my family is very close to the Candypops? They are my family's 3rd family friends? '''''To be continued in 8/21/14!!! Still busy with exams!